Gotas De Lluvia
by Madame Poulain
Summary: ¿Detestas los días nublados? A Hermione no le gusta la lluvia pero para Ron es todo lo contrario. One-shot dedicado a priincezz. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación.

* * *

—**Gotas De Lluvia—**

**&.**

¿Detestas los días nublados? Pregunta que Hermione respondería afirmativamente. No hay nada peor que ver como un cielo dorado se vuelve grisáceo y suelta la tempestad en medio campo. No hay nada peor que ver esos horribles rayos que parecen bombardear el cielo con cada descarga que hacen. Ni el que se suspendieran las clases de por vida puede ser peor que esa irritante humedad tan fastidiosa y característica de los días lluviosos. ¡Oh! Pero ahí radica la diferencia de un día nublado a uno lluvioso. Un día nublado es fastidioso, no puedes salir a pasear pero un día lluvioso es lo peor, todo significa humedad.

Pero si Hermione detesta algo son los días lluviosos o nublados, da igual, al fin y al cabo en los dos no puedes hacer nada, sólo matar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro al lado del fuego de la chimenea que está en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, lo único que puede hacer en un día de esos.

Y para mala suerte de ella ese día amaneció nublado. Grandes nubes grises poblaron el cielo matutino impidiendo que los rayos solares iluminen el paisaje, sólo alguno que otro rayo solar travieso se atrevía a colarse entre la marejada gris matutina. ¡Por Merlín! El clima de Inglaterra era impredecible, eso ya lo sabía, pero aún así albergaba una esperanza de que este día fuese distinto a los del resto de la semana. Los días pasados habían sido iguales que éste; fríos, húmedos, sosos, grises.

Terminaron las clases, transcurrieron las horas y por fin ocurrió el milagro, el cielo encapotado logró despejarse y esa luz solar tan amada por ella, por fin asomó tras los nubarrones. No hacía calor, eran los principios del otoño y el clima estaba fresco, agradable, con una ligera brisa que descolocaba los mechones castaños de la coleta de Hermione.

Después de comer en el Gran Comedor, la chica decidió salir a dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo. Quería sentir el agradable clima, respirar aire y no encierro, saberse libre después de permanecer varios días enclaustrada dentro de aquellas paredes. Y que no se malentienda, ella ama Hogwarts, adora Hogwarts, pero añoraba esa sensación de libertad.

Le convenía dar el paseo y después podía sentarse bajo un árbol a realizar la tarea de Historia de la Magia, aunque tenía varias semanas para hacerla, ella decidió empezarla. Aprovecharía el día soleado para hacerla después de caminar un rato por allí.

Con mochila al hombro, Hermione recorrió los inmensos jardines de Hogwarts. Aunque ya iniciaba el otoño, todavía no se hacía completamente presente; y aunque ya era tiempo que se empezaran a caer las primeras hojas de los árboles, todavía los sauces, pinos y flores permanecían verdes, frondosos y con colores alegres. La lluvia había hecho un buen trabajo, pues dejaba que la vegetación se conservara intacta, aunque algunas hojas, muy pocas, empezaban a volverse cafés.

Pasaron varios minutos, incluso se puede decir que horas y Hermione seguía caminando por todo camino al aire libre que veía. No se detuvo, no se cansaba, quiso aprovechar el buen tiempo, pues de seguro el día siguiente no le brindaría un nuevo día soleado. Contempló el paisaje, cómo cantaban las aves, cómo las mariposas revoloteaban siendo papalotes multicolores entre el cielo vespertino, cómo el cielo gris de la mañana se volvía un poco más azul, cómo el sol alegraba el ambiente y sentía al aire llenarle los pulmones.

Después de caminar un buen rato entre los jardines decidió sentarse bajo el castaño para poder empezar su tarea. Llevaba ya algo adelantado, casi nada y quería acabarla ese mismo día. Estaba tan abstraída en su labor que no veía como de nuevo el cielo se volvía a encapotar, otra vez se presagiaba la lluvia que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento pero Hermione no lo notó hasta que un rayo cayó estrepitosamente sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Volteó la vista al cielo y vio como el sol daba paso a varias nubes grises. ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿En qué momento perdió la noción del tiempo y no se dio cuenta del cambio tan drástico del clima? Metió apresuradamente sus libros en la mochila y caminó rápidamente por el sendero que la llevaba hacia los pasillos del castillo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era mojarse por una tonta lluvia que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

Volvió a voltear a ver el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. La tormenta podía empezar a caer en ese mismo instante. Rogó por llegar a tiempo al castillo y evitarse una buen empapada. Condujo su mirada hacia un punto cercano y entonces lo vio.

Ron, muy al contrario que Hermione amaba la lluvia, los días nublados, mojarse con las pequeñas gotas, brincar en los charcos de agua, el olor a tierra mojada, la humedad, amaba ver la infinidad de nubes poblar el cielo imaginándose y dándole formas extrañas.

Para él no había nada mejor que ver caer las gotas ínfimas de lluvia, ver como una gota se adhiere al cristal de las ventanas y resbala hasta perderse en un punto. Le encantaba sentir la brisa húmeda sobre su piel y el olor a tierra mojada.

La semana no había podido ser mejor para él. Si no era un día lluvioso era un día nublado, pero de todas maneras el presagio de lluvia estaba presente. Aunque ese día había sido un poco distinto ya que el sol salió por unas cuantas horas, no importaba, de todos modos a él también le gustaba sentir los rayos solares sobre él, pero amaba más la lluvia, y el clima del país ayudaba en mucho para su conveniencia. Eso era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de Inglaterra, ¡Gracias Merlín! Gracias por permitirle vivir en un lugar como ese, en dónde lo que más predominaba era la lluvia.

Después de haber devorado la mitad de la comida decidió salir a jugar un partido de Quidditch con sus amigos. Debe de aprovechar el sol, es una de las cosas que no puede hacer cuando llueve. La tarde era sensacional, y después de pasar varias horas jugando, el partido terminó siendo ganador el equipo de Ron.

Sus amigos y Harry se fueron pero Ron decidió quedarse un rato más. Quería aprovechar todo lo que fuese posible y permanecer bajo aquel cielo gris que anunciaba lluvia. Amaba el viento que corre por el campo de Quidditch, sentir como lo despeina.

Caminó por los prados y jardines, por el campo abierto, y observó como se mecían los arboles al compás de la brisa. Transcurrió un buen rato hasta que empezó a dirigirse hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Se detuvo un poco antes de llegar y volvió la mirada al cielo. Conforme pasaba la tarde, el cielo se volvía más y más negro. No había duda, la lluvia podía empezar en cualquier momento. Giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario al cual estaba viendo y entonces la vio.

Sus miradas se conectaron y pasaron varios segundos hasta que ella desvió la mirada y emprendió de nuevo el camino. Parece que llevaba prisa. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar que Hermione detestaba la lluvia? Otra de las tantas cosas en la que diferían. Eran tan distintos y se preguntó como dos personas siendo polos tan opuestos pudieron llegar a ser amigos.

— ¡Hermione!—.Ron le gritó para que se detuviera, quería aclarar un malentendido, otro de los tantos que a diario tenían.

Hermione oyó que Ron la llamaba pero no le importó. Ya estaba cansada de sus niñerías. No quería oír otro de sus reclamos. El último apenas había sido en la mañana de ese día y ocurrió porque ella le dijo que prestara atención a la clase de Binns, ya que su amigo se estaba riendo con Harry de una bobada a la cual ella no le encontró sentido.

— ¡Hermione!—.El pelirrojo volvió a insistir, a ver si esa vez le hacía caso. Quería arreglar el problema que tenían. Aunque no encontraba la razón por la cual Hermione sólo lo había regañado a él y a Harry no, pues los dos eran los que se habían estado riendo, no solo él. Esta vez funcionó. Hermione se detuvo y lo enfrentó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Ronald?—.Parece que todavía seguía molesta, pero a Ron no le importaba, sólo quería arreglar las cosas.

-—Quiero pedirte disculpas—.Bueno, ahora Hermione no tendría que esperar dos días—como la última vez— para que Ron le pidiera perdón.

—Está bien. Ahora déjame pasar—. Su amigo se plantó enfrente de ella, obstruyéndole el paso.

— ¿Sólo me vas a decir que "está bien"?—. Ron se había imaginado que Hermione lo iba a disculpar y empezaría a conversar con él. No esperaba una respuesta tan fría como esa.

— ¿Y que más quieres que te diga Ronald?—.Varios rayos cayeron ruidosamente por doquier, el viento silbaba más fuerte que antes.

—Hermione, ya sé que me comporté como un niño, sé que si tú me dijiste eso fue para que pusiera atención.

—Sí, lo hice para que pusieras atención y no te cachara el profesor riéndote; a lo mejor iba a pensar que te reías de él.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no era el único, lo hacía también Harry. ¿Por qué a él no le dijiste nada, eh?—. Ron le agradecía a su amiga que se preocupara por él, pero no entendía por qué sólo a él lo había reprendido.

Hermione notó que el tono de Ron subía de nivel, notó la tensión, sabía que le había molestado tremendamente que sólo lo haya regañado a él y a Harry no. Unas finas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre ellos dos.

—Mira, mejor me voy ya, no quiero empezar una nueva discusión por algo tan tonto como esto—. Hermione evadió a Ron, giró sobre sí misma y retomó de nuevo el camino hacia el castillo.

—No señorita, usted no se va hasta que me explique el porqué—.El chico se volvió a interponer en el camino de su amiga, no le interesaba que llevara prisa, esa vez no iba a escapar como solía hacer.

—Ron, déjame… —.Las gotas que antes eran pequeñas ahora pasaron a ser mucho más grandes y tupidas. La tormenta por fin empezaba a caer y en pocos minutos los empapó por completo.

El chico vio en la cara de su amiga un disgusto total. Sabía que si antes estaba molesta por haberle obstruido el paso ahora lo estaría más. Por su culpa ya estaba empapada y conociéndola lo que más le preocupaba eran los libros que llevaba en su mochila. Volteó la mirada al cielo, hacia todos lados, observó como todo se volvía húmedo como los días anteriores y el olor a tierra mojada inundó su nariz. ¡Que agradable sensación! Lástima que Hermione no compartiera ese gusto. Volvió a posar sus azules ojos en su amiga que se encontraba a su lado todavía —cosa que lo sorprendió, ya que esperaba su huída hacia el castillo—, entendía que se sintiera frustrada y enojada, pero no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver su estado.

— ¿De que te ríes?—-No le encontraba el chiste al hecho de que estuviera completamente empapada y todo gracias a Ronald.

— Ha, ha, ha. ¡Ya, Hermione, no te molestes!

—Deja de reírte, no es gracioso—.Aunque su amiga le insistió en que parara de reír, Ron no pudo evitar seguir haciéndolo. Era completamente gracioso ver a su amiga enojada y empapada.

Hermione al ver que Ron seguía riéndose, comprendió que iba a ser difícil que dejara de hacerlo y por eso decidió que lo mejor era que ella se riera también. La risa de su amigo era contagiosa y podía ver que sí era gracioso el estado en que se encontraba, mojada completamente, al igual que él.

— ¿De que te ríes?—.Ahora Ron era el sorprendido. No esperaba que Hermione se fuera a reír también.

—De ti—.La chica creyó que su respuesta molestaría a su amigo, pero no. Ron siguió riendo junto con ella bajo la lluvia, dejando que continuara empapándolos.

Entonces ella comprendió el por qué le gustaba a él tanto la lluvia. Comprendió que era agradable sentirse libre, que se sentía muy bien la sensación de las gotas al caer sobre ella, que le empezaba a gustar el sonido de las gotas al chocar con las hojas de los árboles.

Pasaron varios minutos bajo la lluvia, riéndose juntos, viendo como ya no podían empaparse más, observando caer las gotas y chocar entre los árboles. No corrieron a resguardase en el castillo que ya estaba cerca, pero sí se pusieron a correr entre los prados, gritando y riendo, disfrutando del espectáculo. Varias personas los observaron de lejos en los pasillos de Hogwarts pero no les importó. A Ron nunca le había importado que pensasen que era infantil esa actitud, y por primera vez, a Hermione no le importó la opinión de los demás. Sólo quiso disfrutar y mojarse aún más.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue aplacándose, hasta convertirse en un suave murmullo. Las nubes grises empezaron a retirarse, el sol volvió a alumbrar, aunque ya era el atardecer, y pronto se ocultaría. Un arco iris surcó el cielo pintando de multicolores el paisaje, haciendo sonreír a Ron y Hermione.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia había dejado de caer, ambos estaban más que empapados, pero no les interesó, sólo admiraron el arco iris.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Entonces ahora sí me puedes explicar por qué sólo a mi me regañaste?—.Hermione rodó los ojos. Ron nunca dejaría de ser infantil.

—No.

— ¡Hermioneee!—.Oyó como Ron suplicaba pero no iba ceder.

—Vamos—.Lo haló y empezaron a correr otra vez por los jardines disfrutando del atardecer, el arco iris y olor a tierra mojada.

* * *

Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot pero va dedicado especialmente a **Andy** [priincezz] por su cumpleaños número (ah! eso no se dice).Niña espero que sea de tu agrado, lo hice para ti, y te agradezco el one-shot que me dedicaste, ¡me encantó!. Yo sé que te prometí un fic de varios capítulos pero por algunas razones no pude, pero después te haré uno especialmente largo, estoy en deuda contigo y este fic no es ni la mitad de largo que el tuyo.

Este fic lo hice en un rato que me puse a observar el cielo, estaba nublado y me pareció que sería una buena idea hacer una historia acerca de los días nublados y aquí está el resultado. En verdad espero que te agrade y ahora sí puse atención con la ortografía, también le doy las gracias a mi Betta **Mellina**, niña !que haría sin ti! jajaja que melodramática, muchisimas gracias por betearme el fic.

**REEDITADO:** Bueno, ya sabe, corregido, segpun mis nervios. Aaaaah -largo suspiro- Cómo ha crecido mi hija, ya tiene quince y este fue su regalo de catorce añitos. Cómo pasan los años, y una se siente tan orgullosa de sus hijos xD

**Madame. **13/12/10


End file.
